Sonic Rivals 2 plus Isabel
by ianon2013
Summary: (There won't be a sequil for a long time so you're gonna have to wait. So it's complete until May.)


Sonic Rivals 2 + Isabel

2/22/2014

Sonic Rivals 2 game belongs to SEGA and the Sonic Team including the characters that SEGA created but the change of game line I came up with is not trying to interfere with the real one of the game. If anyone who doesn't like this or disagrees with this story, I will accept of deleting it and never post it again.

Happy reading everyone!

Chapter 1- Intro

It was dead in the middle of night and rain mixed with the sound of booming thunder was heard outside. I was captured by Doctor Eggman's "faker"; Eggman Nega. I was taking a flight back to the Chaotix Detective Agency when I saw a black and yellow Metal Sonic stealing Chao from the garden, I promised Chaos to keep them safe from harm and I attend to keep it.

I followed the robot to a mysterious island. How did it get here? Or was it even discovered by now because it wasn't on the map or anything? Thoughts ran through my mind about the island that I don't care about…what's more important is the Chao and the Chao only. I followed the M.S fake into a room and it was huge! A desk was in one corner with books and papers scattered on it, five weird looking machines were lined up a wall…they were called "Egg Liner", "Egg Crawler", "Egg Dealer", "Egg Bull" and "Egg Phantom" and a door that leads somewhere.

Eggman Nega laughed with 'Hee-Hees' not 'Ho-Hos' like the real Eggman does "well done Metal Sonic 3.0, now we wait for those blasted heroes to foil my plain…oh wait! There will be no foiling this time! When I have the Seven Chaos Emeralds in my hands, I will burn Mobius to the ground and show that Eggman who's the better doctor! Its genius I tell you, genius!" I quickly tucked the Emerald into my shirt that acted like a gem to the necklace chain around my neck.

From behind, guard robots snatched me by the arms "Doctor Eggman Nega, there was an intruder coming in your secret base." They said as they dragged me to him "well, well, well. I never saw your pretty face before, who are you?" he asked "My name is Isabel J.B and I'm here to stop your evil plan, Eggman Nega" spitting in his face, putting hatred in my tone "oh really?" the fake doctor turned to his robot "put her in the secret chamber immediately! Don't let her out of sight or mind! And_** DON'T **_let her get away!"

My cell was cold, dark, and full of Chao who wants to cuddle in my jacket. I was nice enough for them to use it by taking it off "you guys need it more than I do. I'm a friend of Chaos and will do anything to help you." I use my magic to make a fake purple Chaos Emerald and let it go to a random location on the island, and then I realized that I needed to tell a trustworthy person I know._ Espio, I need to tell Espio_. I took out my phone and there were no signals at all._ Shizzle, I need to use my magic then_.

I tried my best to go to sleep to enter Espio's dreams but the cold was preventing me to, however I made it through. The ninja chameleon friend of mine was meditating under a tree on a warm sunny day "Espio! Wake up!" Espio is a purple chameleon with a yellow horn on his head and his eyes are gold. He wears dark purple and black shoes with cuffs and studded bands around the wrists and ankles. The scales on his back are reduced to three and are black in color.

"Huh? What?" his eyes quickly opened "Izzy, what are you doing in my dreams? And why haven't you returned from school?" he asked "I have been kid_ -erm-_ teenage Goddess-napped!" I said.

"By who?"

"I don't know! I saw a few robots taking Chaos from their garden and a couple saw me then attacked me! I tried fighting them off but they were to powerful and took me to a cell on a mysterious island! It's cold and dark with a lot of Chaos in it!"

"I think you're on Agen Island. Vector got a call from an unknown customer and said that I was required to go to Agen Island to stop this "Silver the Hedgehog" guy from taking all the Chao."_ Hmm, Agen Island huh? Poor choice of a name, it spells Nega backwards. I wonder if this "unknown customer" could really be Eggman Nega? I'm betting all my money that he's the one that called the Chaotix. _"Alright Espio, I wish you a lot of luck! Also I will let you use my powers to stop Silver from his plan. I trust your responsibility for it, don't fail me Espio."

A weapon landed appeared and fell in Espio's lap called the Electric Rod. The Electric Rod is a rod of metal attached to a metal handle like a light saber. With a press of a button, it has four settings; stick mode, sword mode, light saber mode, or staff mode. The stick mode looks like a metal grey hot attached to the handle, sword mode is when the rod becomes a sharp blade, light saber mode makes the rod become longer, and staff mode is when the rod is longer than it is when it's in light saber mode. "How is it an Electric Rod when you never mentioned electricity?" you may ask, there is a button below the mode changing button and the rod will be electrified.

"What is this?" Espio asked "a weapon that I used before my sword. I want you to use this weapon for an emergency case or using magic…once you say "I, Espio the Chameleon. Am responsible for using Isabel's weapon and powers in my care and will not be careless using them" the seal will be done and you'll instantly know how to use my powers and the Electro Rod." The chameleon picked up the Rod and held it in his hands "I, Espio the Chameleon. Am responsible for using Isabel's weapon and powers in my care and will not be careless using them."

The Rod turned on and the electricity crackled "I wish you lots of luck Espio." I stopped interfering with his dreams and had my own dreams._ Good luck Espio._ I thought before I doze off.

Chapter 2 - Espio's Mission

He finally got to the island by using a boat, I walked to the shore…holding the Rod in my good hand. There was a sign on the beach that said 'Blue Coast Zone' all around was an ocean blue color and pretty decorations like fountains and small temples all around, even a tall statue of Sonic was in the zone. "Amazing" it was breath taking and beautiful. I got on the hard ground off the sand. "Espio, do you read me? Ever since that hedgehog Silver showed up, Chao have been disappearing It must be him! I want you to follow him and gather evidence. You've got to find some!" Vector said on the communication watch

"Leave it to me, I'll go undercover and see if I can tail him" I said, looking around my territory while staying on my guard. Behind Espio was a hedgehog named Silver. Silver is a very light gray (almost white) with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with yellow eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. The glow from his telekinesis is cyan, though it has often been mis-colored green.

"Hey, chameleon! Have you seen any Chao around here?!" I turned my head and my eyes widened._ Shoot! I'm spotted!_"**YIKES!**" Vector yelped._ What do I say?! What do I say?! _"Ch…Chao? Well, uh…"_ I sound a little bit weird _"You know where they are, don't you?" Silver asked "Well, I mean, I… guess I know something, but… well, no, I don't know" now I'm sounding like an idiot. "Hmm… You sure are a strange one"_ this is getting ridiculous _"You're seriously mistaken! Be gone" turning away and started walking "Hey, chameleon! Wait up!" _forget walking! I'm sprinting_.

Meanwhile in the distance, Metal Sonic and Shadow were together "Metal Sonic, go after Espio. I'll find Silver."

As soon as Espio lost him, he was exhausted. His hands were on his bent knees as he was getting his breath back "Phew… that was a close call" in the distance, I saw Metal Sonic coming this way.

He kinda looked like Sonic. The inside of its ears were yellow, as were the top of its hands. The main color of its body was blue while the fingers, shoulders, the upper halves of its legs, mouth area, and nose were all silver. Its feet were built like shoes, which were red with a white line close to the bottom on both feet. On its back was a rocket thruster. The eyes gave a red, LCD-like glow to them and the surrounding area around his eyes was black.

"Metal Sonic? So… does that mean Eggman is involved with this, too?" I asked myself "I've got no time to waste dealing with you… I need to find Silver and save Izzy!" after Metal Sonic and I had a little fight and a little race, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah! S-Silver!" I said in shock "so… you know my name, do you? Just who are you, anyway?" he asked "my name is Espio. A mere citizen, I say not."

"Hoh, ho, ho, ho! Look at what we have here! I do love entertaining guests" we turned our heads and saw Eggman standing two or three feet away from us. Silver had a dirty look on his face like he met the guy before.

"Eggman Nega!" Lemon sour hate was in his tone, and a lot of it.

"Eggman… Nega?" I questioned._ Who in the world of Mobius is this "Eggman Nega" I heard of Eggman, but this guy…I seriously have no clue about him._ "Ah, Silver, very perceptive! Nothing gets by you, I see. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee" he said, taking off the disguise and ditching the fake Eggman voice although, he does almost sound like the doctor.

"Eggman Nega? So, you must be the one behind all this!" Shadow butt in.

The hedgehog had black fur with a tuft of white fur on its chest and red fur on the corners of its eyelids and red fur on the sides of its legs. It had tannish-orange skin with red eyes. Its quills stood upwards and on the center of each quill was a red color with the center red quill fur reaching his forehead. It wore a golden ring on the wrist of its white gloves. It wore white, jet shoes with red heels and shoe tongues, which had a golden ring on it on each shoe tongue. The back part of its shoes were black.

The two hedgehogs gave each other a death look "step aside, Shadow! He's mine!" the silver hedgehog argued "well, since you're all here, my little contraption will chew you up and then have seconds! Hee, hee, hee, hee!"

_What does he mean by "little contraption?"_ I got my answer when he got into a strange vehicle…It is mostly red with a yellow bumper that holds a spiked ball (which is orange and has yellow lines where the spikes are) in the front. It has gray exhaust fumes on the back, black and tan lines around the circular windows and black wheels. (Eggman Nega will prepare for an attack by raising the spiky ball leaving the front exposed, when he does this, the player must knock back their rival and strike it before it can launch its attack. The Egg Liner will also move the ball diagonally preparing to attack straight forward which must be avoided by jumping over it. The player has to hit the vehicle a total of six times in order to defeat it. Once defeated, the contraption will be blown up, leaving Eggman Nega to escape in his Egg-o-matic.)

Chapter 3 - Sunset Forest

At the secret chamber, Isabel was coughing hard and was ill. Eggman Nega bothered feeding her so she was starving half to death "Espio, please hurry." The Chao have been taking turns with the jacket._ They must be hungry, I better feed them._ I summoned five Pretzel Dogs for myself and a split half opened cantaloupe for the Chao "guys, lunch!" I pointed to the two slices and the cute creatures started flying to the fruit and began eating also I did too._ Please hurry._

_*Back to Espio*_

After taking the machine down with Metal Sonic defeating them both…I ended up in a forest that looks like the season of autumn but the leaves don't fall from the trees, there was a sign on a tree 'Sunset Forest'. "I might have failed before, but this time, I'm going to make sure he doesn't see me" I said to myself as I watched Silver while invisible "Okay, Espio, where did you go? Well, fine. I don't need you anyway. Hey! There's a Chao! Come here little fella. Where are your friends?" I saw him pick up the creature and hugged it. "Hmm. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he must have some connection to the Chao incident. What are Sonic and Tails doing here?" then I eavesdropped on their conversation.

Sonic is a blue, bipedal hedgehog with peach colored skin around its mouth and on its arms and in its ears. The hedgehog had green eyes, red shoes with a single white stripe down the middle, and white gloves on its hands.

The small creature that had followed him came behind and stopped before the hedgehog. The creature was shorter than the hedgehog, with blue eyes, white gloves and red and white shoes, but unlike the hedgehog's, these shoes were half one color and half the other. The creature was a light yellow color with white fur on its lower face and chest. There were two tails instead of one.

"Look, Sonic! Eggman dropped something…" Tails cried "Hmm… I wonder if this has anything to do with the Chao?" now I'm interested._ I wonder what they found._ "Hmm… I wonder if those two have any idea what they've just uncovered. I'd better report this. Looks like Silver's following Sonic, so I'd better watch Tails." I started following him until I heard "I have a strange feeling like someone's following me."

"Hmm… that little fox is pretty observant" I showed myself to him "hey, Tails. You look like you're searching for something. Is something wrong?" I asked "wha-what are you doing here, Espio?" the fox said in shock "Sonic and I are following Eggman, trying to figure out what's up with the Chao disappearances."

"The Chao disappearances? Do… do you have any leads?" I asked "Sorry Espio, I can't tell you anything… I've got to catch up to Sonic. See ya!" then took off running. "Hey, wait! I still have some more questions! I'd better follow him." I ran after him until I heard Sonic and Silver yelling at each other and battling. Tails and I stopped in our tracks "Hey! It looks like Sonic might be in trouble. I'd better go help."

The fox started running to Sonic, but I blocked him from doing so "not so fast, Tails. I think it's better that you two don't get involved." I said "what are you talking about, Espio?" he asked "I can't tell you anything, but I will stop you if you interfere."

"I'm sorry, but-."

"~you'll have to get through me first." interrupting him.

After dealing with Tails and lost him, I was feeling upset…I'm getting nowhere so far. I sat on a tree stump and placed my hands on my face. I got zero information and zero luck where Isabel is._ Izzy, I need help…I can't do this alone! Please help me with this._ I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Espio, don't cry. It's okay. I'm not doing so well but I'll be fine! I know you can do it Espio! Never give up hope!_ Izzy said in my head and the hand was removed from my shoulder._ Help Silver, he may need it._ I got up from the stump and placed my hands down to my side._ You're right Izzy, thank you. Thanks Espio, now go help him! _Then I felt someone gently pushed me and I nearly tripped._ Okay, okay Izzy. I'm going! Geez._

"Hey Espio! Where did you go?" Silver said again, I started walked up to him "Silver! I know you're responsible for the disappearing Chao" I said. "That's right. To save our worlds"_ what is he talking about? I bet he might have an explanation, I should ask. _"But that doesn't make sense. Why?" I asked.

"Ho ho ho ho! It's no use, Silver!"_ Oh dear, here we go again._

"Eggman Nega! What did you just say? Agh! Here comes Sonic" Silver said before face-palming himself. "What's up Eggman? If you've got nothing to do with the missing Chao, then why run?" Sonic asked "you also dropped this earlier. What does it-" Tails questioned. "What?! Where did you get that?!" Eggman Nega said in shock but Silver got annoyed for being ignored "No more time for small talk. Now listen-!" getting interrupted "I'll take back that piece of paper, if you don't mind… and without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to MY friend!"

Silver was flared in red "EGGMAN NEGA! DON'T YOU_ DARE _IGNORE ME!" he grabbed my wrist "c'mon Espio! If he can't give information to us then we'll make him talk to us! One way another, I will have my answers!"

The new vehicle looked like a bug and takes its appearance from a giant centipede. It has yellow spikes, red on the shell, feet, and front of the face, and gray on nearly every other part of the machine. The Egg Mobile is located on its head.

(The Egg Crawler will come from one of two ends of a cave, and drive around the circular track. There are two ways to damage it. The tougher option is to jump between the platforms the players stand on and attack the cockpit directly. The easier method is to attack the Bombats that spawn over the ground, and have their bombs drop and hit the cockpit. As it takes more hits, it will travel around the path at a very fast speed or suddenly reverse back inside the cave. After six hits from one player, the Egg Crawler is the destroyed and the battle is won. In addition to dealing with the other player, who will be trying to win the battle for themselves, players must also take care not to be run over by the mecha. When playing against the CPU, it doesn't strategize correctly and will often rapidly attack all the Bombats in the area hoping for a lucky shot, meaning the player will be forced to wait for new Bombats to spawn and dragging the battle out much longer.)

Chapter 4 - Neon Palace

I was lying on the ground; coughing harder than before also I have hypothermia. The Chao wanted me to take back my jacket…but what good will that do? "No…" my voice was shaky "keep it. I don't need it. I'm gonna die anyways" I was too weak to move my body and I was tired "I'm…I'm not gonna make it *cough, cough* Espio. I'm sorry…and don't cry when you…you see me dead. I love you."

I let out a loud long cough "I love you Sonic. I love you Tails. I love you Knuckles…I love you all…and I'm sorry that you couldn't see me for the last time and for being a jerk when…when I was mad at you guys…I didn't mean it. Goodbye Mobius." I laid my head on the ground and my eyes closed, my heart was slowly beating, and I slipped away.

_*Back to Espio*_

The place was indoors and it's a VERY huge place, there was a sign on the door that said 'Welcome to the Neon Palace' and inside looked like a casino "cool" I muttered but Silver was mad because we lost Eggman Nega. "Agh! Where did Eggman Nega take off to?" he said frustrated, I turned my head to him "Silver… What is this about saving our world?" I asked "if you want to save your world, we have to hide the Chao in a safe place" one of my eyebrows was raised.

"You want me to believe that?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"Unbelievable as it may seem… For some reason, I trust you"_ I'm giving him a chance on this, he sounds a little crazy but he might have more than saying that we have to hide the Chao._ I was about to open my mouth to ask him more questions, but… "Are you going to help then, or keep getting in my way?" he asked. _Help Silver, he may need it. _I remembered Isabel telling me "I'll help" Silver smiled at me "good, you can start now."

I looked over Silver's shoulders "look! There's someone over there! It looks like Rouge and Knuckles have found two of the Chao. Should we follow them, Silver?" I asked "Yes, here's the plan…I'll get the Chao from Knuckles, why don't you distract that bat-girl."

Knuckles is a red echidna with purple eyes. He bears a white crescent mark on his chest, a trait tied to his station as Guardian. Officially, he's slightly taller than Sonic. He wears white mitt-like gloves and has two spiked knuckle-claws on each hand. He wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal "Lego" plate atop each shoe with his eye color as purple.

Rouge is a white bat with teal eyes. Her muzzle and torso are somewhat tan, though often coloured as light as Sonic's peach arms and front. Her dark wings are often coloured black or purple. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue or pink eyeshadow, as well as lipstick on occasion. Her typical attire consists of dark skintight pants, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes.

Silver pulled Knuckles apart from Rouge as I pull her away from Knuckles "Oh, you startled me, Espio. Being a chameleon can be quite an advantage." She said in shock "indeed" agreeing with her then I noticed something in her hand that was beeping "that's a handy device. I see you found something valuable."

"Just a little Chao. If it doesn't glitter, it isn't gold to me!" Rouge said, crossing her arms "if your machine was beeping, that must mean…" putting the puzzle together "Yes! The Chao was sitting on the Chaos Emerald" noticing the cute creature being endearing by sitting on it…it looked really, really adorable. I snatched the gem from her without the Chao "hey! Give that to me!"_ If Rouge follows me, then Silver can get the other Chao._ "Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast!" wagging a finger at her "if you want this Emerald! You'll have to catch me first!" then I took off running but she caught me five minutes after.

_DANG IT!_

"Espio, you like games?" she asked "games? Not really. But when I play, losing isn't an option."_ Where is she going with this? _"How about a little game of chance here? If I win you give me the Chaos Emerald back"_ I got to buy some time for Silver _"and if I win, I get that Chao."

I did get that Chao but Rouge robbed me! No fair! She cheated me! Now I feel like punching a brick wall. But I went back to Silver "look. Since you trusted me, I'll tell you what's going on" he said._ Finally, I've been waiting for this! _"Eggman Nega wants to unleash the Ifrit upon this world to destroy it"_ what's an Ifrit? _"Ifrit? So what do the Chao have to do with this?" I asked.

"How dare you try and relinquish my secrets! I'll punish you with my latest contraption" Eggman Nega interrupted. _Okay, I just had a bad moment a few minutes ago plus a few seconds previously I had a good moment, and since Nega trotted his way over here, he ruined my good moment! Every. Single. Time when I'm having a good moment, it ends up in ruins! I'm done!_

"Then, bring it on!" Silver challenged

"Uh oh, here comes Knuckles and Rouge" I added, looking over my shoulder.

"Come on, Espio! We can take them all on!" I looked at him and held his hand.

"Together!"

Silver squeezed my hand gently "Together!" he said with a nod "I'll take Knuckles, you take Rouge" good! Cuz I have a deal to make with her! I'm gonna take her down hard!

Nega's machine Egg Dealer is an upgraded Egg Mobile with red and orange flame-like designs around the vehicle. (The Egg Dealer drops BINGO blocks. If the blocks drop directly at the player, they will take damage. Touching them spawns a large number of Rings and its number is lighted on the BINGO board in the center of the arena. If the player touches blocks which light up three numbers lined horizontally, vertically or diagonally, all of the blocks will disappear and the Egg Dealer descends to land, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Another way to damage the Egg Dealer is sometimes as the it drops blocks around the arena, there may be a stack of two blocks which gives the player additional height and be able to attack the Egg Dealer. Beware that sometimes the BINGO blocks explode without warning which can damage the player. When the Egg Dealer stops moving and charges up energy, the player must be prepared to quickly dash away to the left as it fires a huge laser in that direction. Hit the boss six times and the boss is defeated.)

I grabbed Rouge by the wrist and pulled her away from the fight "hello Rouge! We meet again!" boy, was I mad "Espio? What's up with your face? It's a very reddish purple" she asked "you wanna know why?!" I pushed her "you cheated me! I won fair and square, and then you took the Emerald from me after I won the game! And now I'm back and I'm gonna get even!"

I ran to Silver's side to help him. I was running in the middle of Roulette with a electronic sign that's almost like a Bingo Board;

1 2 3

4 5 6

7 8 9

"Espio, try to not get hit with the blocks! And if you need rings… try to get a BINGO" Silver said before smacking into the machine. A grin was on my face, I grabbed Rouge again "do you like games, Rouge? Well let's have a final round! Let's play!" I ran back to Silver and pulled out the Rod and pressed the button until it was in sword mode. I jumped up and swiped the sword across the metal…damaging it pretty bad.

Silver and Espio...2/6

Knuckles and Rouge...1/6

Ahead were three blocks, stacking atop from one another; 1 5 9. I jumped onto it and got twenty rings then I took a swipe at the machine.

Silver and Espio...3/6

Knuckles and Rouge...2/6

I tripped Knuckles and I jumped onto a block then kicked Rouge on the back "ow! Espio!" she complained "Espio!" Silver grabbed my hands and flew by using his telekinesis then threw me at the machine and got two swipes from it.

Silver and Espio...5/6

Knuckles and Rouge...4/6

I climbed up block steps and shot electricity at Rouge's back then jumped on her then took a swipe from the machine and kicking her in the face "yes!" once I landed on the ground, Silver and I highfived "you…you were awesome…Espio" the hedgehog said tiredly "uh, no, you're awesome!" I walked over to the purple Chaos Emerald that Rouge dropped, once I picked it up…there was purple glass under it. "What?" I turned the gem around and there was a hole.

"T-this…this is fake!" I smashed it on the ground and broke it to pieces "what?!" Knuckles came over and observed the shards "this! This is colored glass!" he said, dropping a piece of shard. "Isabel has the real purple Chaos Emerald. I'll ask her." I said "how?" Rouge asked "Isabel is trapped by the doctor. She asked me to rescue her, Izzy let me use her powers and I can contact her by thought."

_Izzy? Do you read me? Hello?__** Hello?**_A voice spoke to me, but it wasn't Isabel._ The person you have contacted died of hypothermia, starvation, and lack of hydration…I'm sorry for your loss…goodbye._

I choaked on my tears as my throat tightened "she's…she's dead. She died of hypothermia, starvation and lack of hydration." I said "I'm not lying, she's dead. I failed her!" Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver looked sad too "c'mon…Espio…I bet…I bet she was…was happy that…you…you helped me…save Mobius. And…will be…e-even happier t-that…that you…you did save…Mobius…if p-possible."

"You're right Silver. She'll be happy that I saved Mobius, let's go." We exit the building but I was still heartbroken "h-hey! Cheer up! I bet…I bet that s-she…she was a nice friend."

Chapter 5 - Frontier Canyon

The place we were at was a hot, hot desert and there was a sign that said 'Frontier Canyon.' Suddenly Silver tripped and fell but I caught him "haa… ha… I need to… take a rest" Silver requested "so, what's going on? The mission isn't completed yet" I said as I set Silver down. "Eggman Nega is looking for Chao, as well as Chaos Emeralds" _the Chaos Emerald is one thing…but the Chao? _"Why the Chao?" I asked.

"Because the Ifrit he wishes to summon needs to consume them to become invincible" my jaw dropped with a blank look on my face "it's going to eat the Chao alive? Incredible!" I said in shock.

"To be honest, my powers are almost exhausted. I'll need some Rings to power myself back up" Silver said, I used magic to give him drinking water "thank you" Silver muttered as he sipped on it "now I understand. Let's collect some Rings, then. Silver… do you hear someone? In the distance…it sounded like Sonic, Rouge, and Tails.

"Think you can help me?" Rouge asked

"No problem… Come on, Tails. Let's go and round up some Rings!" an idea popped in my mind.

"Silver. Looks like we might have our work cut out for us. Sonic and Tails are also collecting Rings. Let's cut them off, then take the Rings from them afterward! I'll go after Sonic." I said, letting him take down the easy one.

"Okay." I helped Silver get up and stand "be careful not fall down, okay? I wish you luck!" I said.

I took off running after Sonic but he's too fast and I can't catch up to him._ If Sonic stays ahead of me, he'll get all the Rings. I need to do something… and fast! Guess it's time to put my training to the test._ A golden apple suddenly appeared and I didn't do it!_ What the? _I took a bite out of it and my body went numb once I swallowed the bite then I grew a few feet taller._ Oh, I'm gettin' something here; if I become bigger I might catch up to Sonic because I would cover more land by bigger size of my body, genius!_

I ate the whole thing fast and I was twenty feet tall…then I started running after Sonic until I caught up with him "sorry Sonic, but I need those Rings." I said "Espio! When did you-?" Sonic said in shock "I'll take those Rings" then I snatched the Rings from him. "What? Hey, give those back!" then I was on a chase and lost Sonic.

"Hey Espi-_WHAO! _You're so…so b-big! W-what happened to you?!" he asked "long story, here are your rings Silver" I pulled them out and gave them to Silver. "Yeah… Seems like my strength is returning. Thank you, Espio" I smiled and got down on one knee while looking at him "don't worry about it, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Silver started walking to the left and looked behind me so I looked over my shoulders "wait, it's Eggman Nega, Sonic and Tails. Come on, Espio."

He started walking to them but I caught Silver in my hands "Ngh! Espio! What're you doing?" I placed him on my shoulders "hold on Silver" he held on to me as I ran to the group. "Ho, ho, ho! Well, looks like we have ourselves a little hedgehog party!" Eggman Nega said as I stopped in my tracks, he was okay seeing me like this but Tails was shocked "Sonic, Tails… Step aside! We need to talk to him first" Silver said as he hovered off my shoulder by his telekinesis. "We'll see about that. Come on, Tails, it's time for Round 2" Sonic said.

Egg Bull takes its appearance as a bull or an ox. It is mostly red, with a gray body, horns, and face. It has yellow parts on the body. The Egg Mobile is located on the back. (The Egg Bull chases the players while occasionally shooting packs of dynamite (happens when it receives enough hits. While running, the players will pass several stacked benches. The Egg Bull will either destroy these and keep running, or stop to attack the players with more dynamite packs and horizontal tornadoes which it blows from its snout. Players must jump on the benches to gain height, and then attack the cockpit positioned on the bull's head. Players can also attack from the ground if the bull lowers its head enough. The Egg Bull destroyed. The biggest challenge in the battle is not from the Egg Bull, but from the other player. The AIs of the game put up their strongest fight in this battle. They will often leapfrog off of the other player while he/she is airborne. This causes that player to fall, while they get the hit on the boss. The Egg Bull must be hit six times from one player in order for the battle to end.)

Chapter 6 - Mystic Haunt

After bullfighting a mechanic robot bull, I was still my huge size. The place we were in was spooky and creepy like a haunted house and it was dark, there was a sign that said 'Mystic Haunt' written in blood. "Silver, here's another Chao" I gently picked it up from a tree and handed it to him "thanks, Espio. I think we found enough. Now that we have this many, things should be all right" a loud hiccup occurred and it made the ground vibrate "sorry Silver" another one happened but this time he fell down "whoops" I helped him up on his feet "did not mean to do that."

Silver just laughed "its okay Espio, I knew you didn't mean to." He flew up and patted my belly "well everything should be fine now. With this many Chao, there is no way Nega can win this time!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee… I told you that your attempts were futile, Silver!" Eggman Nega said "Eggman Nega! What do you mean?" Silver demanded "I've already acquired more than enough Chao to feed to the Ifrit. I've got them all sealed away in a hidden room inside that mansion. Hee, hee, hee… See you around!" the Eggman faker explained before leaving.

"No! We've come so far but…" Silver said sadly "Silver, we can't give up! Let's go and find that secret room! And we might win for sure." Off in the distance, I saw a red echidna and a white bat "hey! There's Knuckles and Rouge. They're headed for the mansion. What should we do?" I asked "follow them, of course. Espio…you follow Knuckles into the mansion and I'll head off Rouge".

I walked over to Knuckles, he noticed and turned around then started attacking me. But his punches hurt a little, not a lot…it was like a bouncy ball bouncing off a wall…in other words; pathetic. "Hey Knuckles, are you going to realize that your actions to take me down is pointless and you're just wasting your precious time, although; time is like money and every bit counts."

He stopped attacking and looked up at my face "E-Espio?! I didn't see you come in here. What happened to you? You're twenty times bigger than I am! How did this happen?!" I sighed "long story." I sat down and picked up Knuckles then placed him on my bended knee "also I didn't suppose you've seen Shadow or Eggman around?" Knuckles said "no. Why?" I asked.

"I think one of them has the Master Emerald!"_ oh, so that's why! _"Hmph! Why should I care? Be gone!" I said then I put him on the ground and left. "What the-?! Some help_ HE _is." Knuckles said "I heard that! I'm not too big to hear what you say, Knuckles!" I made a comeback "like I even care!" he argued. I turned around._ Okay, he doesn't need to be that rude! _I picked him up and let him dangle over my face and gave him a dirty look. "You need to get rid of the dirty attitude, Knuckles! Why do you even care about it?"

"I care about it is because it keeps the Chaos Emeralds from malfunctioning and go haywire also it belongs to my Echidna ancestor history in the way past. And can you please drop me?" then he realized what he said "not literally! Don't literally drop me! Just set me on the ground nice and carefully," all I do is give him a blank stair "not going to happen due to the way you treated me a few minutes ago!" I said "no! Please Espio, I'm sorry for the way I behaved okay? Can you please let me go now?"

I pulled him close and gave him a gentle hug "I'm sorry too, Knuckles! I forgive you" I set him down carefully on the ground "good luck on finding your Emerald!" he gave me a smile "and good luck on finding Chao…for some reason" hmm, Silver must of told Knuckles when I was with Rouge "well, the reason why we're collecting the Chao is because this creature called an "Ifrit" wishes to summon needs to consume them to become invincible." He was traumatized "just by eating Chaos making a huge beast become that deadly?" then he muttered something "anyways, bye Espio! I'll tell Rouge the news that Silver didn't go insain!" then took off running.

The mansion was really, really big that I could possibly fit in it no matter where I am. The two of us split up into finding the room._ Why would Eggman Nega tell us about the secret room then run off? The time of the Ifrit's awakening must be approaching! It's now or never! _I started running through a track until I was back to normal but I bumped into Rouge…but not literally, I saw her so I hid.

"Okay, who's there? I know you're following me." turning her head towards my hiding spot "hey, how did you know I was there?" I asked, coming out of hiding "Espio, these ears of mine aren't just for show, you know. What are you doing here, anyway?"_ Isabel had told me that…oh! Why did I have to think her name?! _"Oh, nothing." I said.

"You've been acting pretty strange. You're not my client, are you?" I raised an eyebrow "huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "Fine then…if you're not willing to talk, I'll just force it out of you!" after my fight with Rouge, I teamed up with Silver again.

"What happened, Espio? Any luck finding the secret room?" he asked "no… And I've looked everywhere" I said sadly "well, it has to be here somewhere!" Silver threw his arms in the air then put them back at his sides, I noticed a few figures over his shoulder.

"Silver, look! It's Eggman Nega! And Shadow and Metal Sonic, too!" I pointed at them then he turned around and saw who I was pointing to "Eggman Nega is only one who knows where that room is! We have to get him!" we started walking to him and the three saw us coming "ehee, hee, hee, hee… Oh, look! Here's another little pest." Nega said "I finally found you! Party's over!" Silver was angered and flared.

"Hmph Silver… you're too late!"

"You're Eggman Nega! You tricked me! Now you'll pay for it!" Shadow said angered "sorry, Shadow, but this guy's mine!" the silver hedgehog said, giving him a dirty look. The new machine was called the Egg Phantom is a giant, robotic phantom with an Egg Mobile is the head. Most of its body is light-blue and has a pumpkin-like face. It only has a head, giving it a ghost-like model.

(There are several benches in the room which have light switches on them. As the Egg Phantom flies around the room, players must jump on the switches to lure the boss to the light. If the Egg Phantom touches a light, it will become transparent, revealing Eggman Nega's hovercraft. This is the player's chance to attack. The Egg Phantom's only offensive attack is touching the player while Eggman Nega is concealed. Six hits from one player marks the end of the fight and victory for the player.)

After the fight; Silver, Shadow, Metal Sonic, and I had our fists up incase Nega might do something funny. "Look! There's a portal opening! Is that the secret room?" noticing it open behind Nega "No Espio… that's the portal to the Ifrit's dimension… it's too late. I knew there was no way for me to change the future" Silver said sadly "hee, hee, hee, hee… Guess luck is just on my side. Now to get all those Chao from my secret chamber… Wh-what? They…they're gone! Every single one! How could this be?!"

"Huh?" said Silver, I smiled as I heard the good news "I guess luck isn't on your side after all" I joked. I looked inside the chamber and Isabel was sickly pale and cold "Izzy?" I got on my knees and shook her "I was right! She is dead!"_ I'm sorry Izzy for failing to rescue you! Please come back, you…y-you can die yet! I-I…__**just say it Espio!**_"I love you!" I gave her a kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open "Izzy, you're alive?!" I said "daddy gave me my life again."

"Ha! Even without the Chao, the Ifrit's might is still enough to destroy you! Come forth, Metal Sonic version 3.0! Proceed through the portal and awaken the Ifrit!" Nega said "that's not going to happen Eggman Nega! I'm going to change the future with my own hands!" Silver snapped. Nega, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Silver jumped through the portal "Espio, you didn't fail me…I need you to take this, use it when needed." Isabel said, she gave me a golden apple "don't worry Izzy" giving her a peck on the forehead "I'll be back" I jumped through the portal and I was separate from Silver.

Chapter 7 - Chaotic Inferno

The other side of the portal was on fire! Lava water falls, burning fire, and extremely hot heat that could make you sweat over 10 gallons! I saw a burning sign that said 'Chaotic Inferno.' "Man, it's hot in here! Too hot! Still, I can't let that get to me. If I keep a cool head, the heat won't get me down. I just need to stop thinking and press on!" after running on a track, I caught up to Nega's Metal Sonic.

I've caught up to Eggman Nega's Metal Sonic copy! If I can just get to the Ifrit before him, I can stop the resurrection! Time to show what I'm made of! After the race, I caught up to Silver. "That's the Ifrit? But how? Nobody had even reached him yet!" Silver exclaimed "hee, hee, hee, hee…how regrettable, Silver. I'm afraid that my Metal Sonic was just a decoy to keep you distracted. Hee, hee, hee." The hedgehog's face was red as…well darker than Knuckles' fur color "you…you coward!" Silver said, watching his language.

I turned around "Silver, look! The portal is beginning to close!" I exclaimed "what?! Who pressed that switch? Eh! Well, I'm not getting stuck in here. Metal Sonic version 3.0, eliminate them quickly!" Nega said. "Don't you worry. This will be over REAL quick." Silver snapped "we'll see about that!" Nega snapped back.

(The Ifrit serves as the final boss of Sonic Rivals 2 and like the prequel's final battle, only the character the player controls can damage the Ifrit and it requires 8 hits to be defeated. One unique feature of this boss fight is that there is no timer on this stage but that doesn't mean that the player can take his/her time to defeat the Ifrit in their own pace. Rather, on the top-left corner of the screen is shows the distance the fight is located above ground. If the distance reaches zero and the Ifrit isn't defeated yet, the player fails the stage and will have to restart the fight from the beginning. The Ifrit will fly out into the background and attacks by spitting out fireballs that will either affect the left and right sides of the battle. After a few waves, the Ifrit will roar and will quickly swoop into the characters; however if the player succeeds a QTE button combination, the player's character will attack the Ifrit counting as a hit. Eventually, both characters will land on the Ifrit's body where the rate of distance falling slows down. The Ifrit will then attack by knocking its head down in one of three positions. A trail of fire will also appear at the location where the Ifrit knocked its head which will further damage any character that comes within the area. Eventually the Ifrit's head will be lying in the center vulnerable enough to attack it. Repeat the mentioned process until the Ifrit is defeated.)

"Silver, take a bite out of this" showing him the Golden Apple "is this what made you big in the first place?" Silver asked, I gave a nod "now eat part of it. Isabel said that this will come in handy when we really need it." Both of us took a huge chomp out of it…Silver's silvery fur became a light yellow but my skin becomes gold.

_***Dreams of an Absolution (2014 Remix) by DarkSilverTheFutureShadow on YouTube***_

We were high in the air and falling, the Ifrit was shooting fireballs as we hit the Nega Metal Sonic "take this you fake!" giving him a few hits with the Rod in sword mode. We landed on the Ifrit's body after Silver gave it a good smack on the head, it blew fire at us but I push the Nega 3.0 into the fire and once that it's head was down…Silver and I both attacked it at the same time.

Silver and Espio...2/8…25/100%

It put it's head up and started spitting fire again, and you know who took the fall *cough* 3.0 *cough.* Again it put it's head down then Silver attacked it this time.

Silver and Espio...3/8…37.5/100%

"Good job, Silver" giving him a high five.

"You too! Now let's finish this!"

We started falling again, at the same time…Silver and I did a spin dash to push 3.0 into the beast's flames. It came charging at us again and Silver gave a good hit.

Silver and Espio...4/8…50/100%

"We're almost there Silver! I can feel victory!" we landed on the Ifrit again and started pushing 3.0 around until it rested it's head **"NOW!"** both of us striked it, hitting it hard!

Silver and Espio...6/8…75/100%

"You're right! I can feel it rush through my blood! Let's end this together!" again we were falling and taking turns at pushing 3.0, we gave a pretty hard hit that he stopped working and exploded. That made the Ifrit really, really mad that it started shooting fire at us "watch out Silver!" I pushed him aside and saved his hide…both of ours. The Ifrit charged at us again "let's end this once and for all!"

An energy beam started forming in our hands "on the count of three, Espio…ONE!"

"TWO!"

…

"_**THREE!"**_

At the same time, we shot the beams at the Ifrit and it died by exploding and caught it's self on fire. A loud screech filled the air and the beast's flesh fell to the ground, spraying its lava blood everywhere. Both of us landed on the ground and Eggman Nega got himself in a sticky situation.

_***Song ends***_

"At last, the future is safe once more. Espio, let's head back before the portal closes" Silver said happily "okay, okay. Don't get your fur in a knot!" we stood side by side as we left this place _-and becoming our normal colors again-_ "W-wait you two. My legs are caught under this rubble, and I can't move!"_ Ugh, ignore that guy _"you reap what you sow, Eggman Nega" I said over my shoulder "hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!"

Once we went through the portal, we never heard him again as it was shut…forever. "Thanks for helping me, Espio" Silver said as he pulled me into a hug "no, I should be thanking you. You helped to save our world, too" I said, hugging him back. "Well, I guess it's time to head back. I hope the new future is a happy one!" he said with a smile.

"Be safe, Silver"

"You too, Espio"

We held hands then we did a happy friendly hug and my body warmed when we did, I smiled the happiest smile "goodbye Silver" "goodbye Espio, I do hope we get to see each other again soon. And tell your friend I said 'hi!' okay?"

_I'm really going to miss that hedgehog_. I thought as I watched him go through the time in the Time Warp portal. Tears filled my eyes. I'm going to really miss you, Silver. I wiped away the tears as I went back to Izzy who had Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and a beaten up Metal Sonic helping her. "Hey Espio, where's Silver?" Sonic asked "he…h-he left. Silver did say goodbye." I turned my head to Izzy "and he said hello for you, Isabel" she smiled "well I'm glad you have a really great friend, Espio."

The communicator started going off "excuse me for a minute. I gotta take this!" I went a few feet away from hearing the conversation "hey, I finally got communications back up. So, was he the one behind the Chao disappearances?"_ oh snap, I forgot! _"well, yes, but-"

"Did you find any evidence?" he asked "um…well…"_ oh dear _"what? Are you kidding me? You know our client has paid in advance! And I already spent that money, because our office was behind on the rent payments as it is! Hey! Espio! Are you getting this? Espio!"

I turned it off, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Espio, I'm guessing you might want these." Isabel said. She gave me pictures of Nega's base and a lot of evidence photos…all blaming on Eggman Nega, even the secret chamber with Chao inside.

"Also you might want this" this time it was a typewriter typed packet of all the information about Doctor Eggman's scheme and plot also it said that _"Silver the Hedgehog was proven guilty as the Chao-napper but was actually a true hero and a great friend to Espio the Chameleon, a Chaotix Detective Agency agent. The two fought the Ifrit and defeating it, leaving Nega behind in its world with his Metal Sonic copy…this day forth, Eggman Nega will no longer be trouble to us all."_

"Thank you, Isabel! This will be great help." I gave her a hug "c'mon Es, let's get going home!"

_**THE END**_

Part 1 out of 2…next up for this sequel will be; Together in our Hearts but Separated in Reality! An Espio X Silver pairing! Includes MPREG!

_Wowza! Fourteen pages long! I cannot believe I wrote this much! It took me from Saturday (2/22) to today (2/25) to make this story and I'm shocked! I hope you like it ~Isabel_


End file.
